Come On, Please Don’t Cry For Me
by shattered hourglass
Summary: You know, I never realized how pretty your eyes were before. They’re beautiful. No really, they are. But please, tell me. Did they always look so sad?


**Come On, Please Don't Cry For Me**

By: Shattered Hourglass

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

You know, I never realized how pretty your eyes were before. They're beautiful. No really, they are. But please, tell me. Did they always look so sad?

Well yeah, maybe the current situation is why they're so heartbreakingly miserable. I must look like a real mess right now. I'm covered in my own blood, laying limp on the ground, staring up at you with half dead eyes.

Oh come on now, don't start crying. I'm fine, really I am. Just relax. I'll be better again in no time, just you wait and see.

Oh no, don't cry. Please don't cry, please don't cry, please stop crying.

If you don't, then I'll start to cry too. And I can't cry right now. I have to be strong for you. Besides, if I'm not strong for you, who will be?

Hey, you're hands are really warm right now. Or am I just cold?

Come on, you don't have to cry for me. I'll be fine. I just need a little time to rest up; a little time to heal. Once that's done, I'll be good as new. I promise you. I really, really do.

What are you saying? Che, don't die? Of course I won't die. Why would I go and do something stupid like that?

Come on. Stop crying. Please? I can't stand to see you cry.

Look, these are just a few scratches and bruises. I just got into a little fight, that's all. Nothing's broken. Nothing bleeding too badly.

I'm not gonna die, okay? So stop saying that. Please, stop saying that.

I want to touch you, to wipe away some of the tears that stain your cheeks, but my arm feels so heavy right now. I can barely lift it.

Please stop crying. It's starting to scare me. You look so weak right now, so vulnerable. I'm not used to it. You're always the one who's been strong. You're always been the one to make me feel better. I'm not used to having to be the strong one. I don't know how to be. I just don't know how.

Your hand, it feels nice, caressing my cheek. Strong and warm. It makes me feel sleepy.

What? Why can't I close my eyes? I'm tired. I'm just gonna go to sleep, take a little nap for a while. I'm not gonna die or anything. Can't I sleep? Okay, okay. I get it. Stop yelling. I won't close my eyes.

How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not going to die. You're not going to lose me. So just stop it. Stop crying. Why do you have to cry? You never cry!

Come on, can't you smile instead? Smile for me? You barely ever smile. It feels like you never do. I want to ask you to, I try and speak. My lips are moving, but no sounds are coming out.

I think that's bad.

But really, this isn't that big a deal. We've been in lots of binds that were way worse than this. Remember all our fights with the X-Laws? Remember just about every minute of the shaman tournament? Remember Hao? Remember… remember when you died?

Well, this is nothing compared to all those times. Soon this will be all over, I'll be all healed up and you won't be crying anymore; and we'll just pretend this never happened, okay?

Hold on? Hold on to what? There's nothing to hold on to. Well… maybe, except you. You're holding my hand really tight right now. I think my fingers are going numb.

Faust is coming? How does he know I'm hurt? Who told him? Did Bason or Kororo go after him? Was someone with you when you found me? I didn't see anyone with you.

Mm… Feels nice. You're kissing me. You're lips are quivering though. Why? Are you cold? Come on. You're never cold. I'm always the one who's cold. Besides, you're warm right now. You're really warm.

You know, I wouldn't really mind dieing, if it was like this. Laying in you're arms, your hand holding mine, kissing.

It's comfortable; and I'm really tired, you know? I told you that, right? My eyelids feel really heavy right now. I'm not sure how much longer I can stay awake.

Why? Why do I have to stay awake? I'm tired Ren. You know I'm tired. Why can't I just go to sleep? Stop yelling at me Ren. I just wanna sleep. Is that too much to ask? Stop trying to keep me awake.

And stop squeezing my hand so tight. I can't feel it anymore.

You know, you're eyes are really, really pretty. They'd be even prettier if they weren't all red and bloodshot. I don't care if you think I have a bad sense of fashion, red and gold just don't go together.

Sorry Ren, but I just can't keep my eyes open any longer. Stop shaking me. Stop yelling. I'm going to sleep damn it. Okay, okay. You win. I'm awake. I'm awake.

Wow. I must really not have been as hurt as I thought I was, because I feel fine now. My body feels light again, and my heads not throbbing. In fact, I think I feel better now than I did before. I told you there was nothing to worry about. I'm fine now. See Ren? See? I told you I'd be fine. You didn't believe me though, did you? Ha, this is great. I never get to tell you I told you so, but I do this time, and-

Hey wait. Why did you stop crying? Why are you looking at me like that? I'm fine Ren. Just look at me. I'm fine, I'm all right, I'm okay. Get that stupid look off your face already!

Hey, what are you looking at now! Don't look away from me you bastard! Here I am, telling you I'm fine and trying to make you feel better and not worried about me and stuff, and you go look at something else! What are you looking at anyways! I swear, if it's-

If it's… if it's… Oh god. That's me, isn't it? It can't be me. So what if that person looks like me! Who cares if he has my hair and my clothes and my headband? I'm not that pale or… or…

That's why I don't hurt anymore and why and why…

Come on Ren. Don't start crying again. I'm still here right beside you. You know I am. It'll be okay. Everything will be okay. I promise it will.

So come on Ren; don't cry. Please Ren? Please don't cry.

Come on Ren, please?


End file.
